narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Ōtsutsuki
' Mina Ōtsutsuki' (''大筒木一族 ミナ, Ōtsutsuki Mina) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is a decendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki through the paternal bloodline. Having been stranded on Earth at a young age she had only distant memories of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and endeavoured to discover as much about them as possible through both research and ninshū. Background Mina was raised by her parents, Kagiri and Minetarou Ōtsutsuki, until the age of 7 when Kagiri deemed the rising tension between the two branches of the Moon Ōtsutsuki to be on the precipice of violence. Kagiri was unfortunately correct and a large scale skirmish broke out soon after which quickly devolved into a long and brutal war between clansmen. As a former member of the Moon Ōtsutsuki, Minetarou felt compelled to aid his relatives in the main family when he heard of the conflict. However in doing so he unintentionally endangered Kagiri and Mina by attracting the ire of the branch family. This came to fruition when the branch family made several attempts at the assassination of leading main family members -Minetarou among them. The assassins were able to infiltrate Mina's home and attack Minetarou and Kagiri. In an attempt to save her daughter's life, Kagiri used Yomotsu Hirasaka to send Mina to Earth during the attack. However, Kagiri was fatally wounded in the process and combined with the strain of using such a Kekkei Mōra she likely succame to her injuries. Life on Earth When Mina arrived on Earth she found herself in the middle of the wilderness. Overwhelmed and fearful for her parents well-being, she was overcome with emotion and wept for some time. An elderly farmer, Takeo Itori, overheard her crying and upon discovering she had lost her parents he offered to help her. With no alternatives, Mina accepted the kind offer and travelled with Takeo to his home in Minoru Village. She spent several months waiting for a member of the Ōtsutsuki to appear to take her home. Takeo and his wife Okiku tried their best to comfort Mina despite her cold and somewhat rude attitude towards them. Mina began to accept that no one was coming to retrieve her and over time she grew to appreciate the kindness that Takeo and Okiku had shown her. She continued to live with the elderly couple, helping Takeo to efficiently farm their land using ninjutsu and grew to love them as her adoptive grandparents. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance As an Ōtsutsuki, Mina possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes. She also has very pale blue-white hair which she keeps long throughout the series. In Part I, Mina dons a black mid-length sleeved turtle neck shirt and black shorts, with a teal blue kariginu hunting robe over the top tied at the waist by a sash. She also wears knee high boots and a forehead protector made of blue cloth. During a mission in which a young shinobi named Seki is introduced, Mina starts to become self conscious of her appearance after being compared to Sakura and being told by Seki that she was "''so pale and colourless that it made her blend into the walls". ChildMinaColour.jpg|Mina Part I outfit TeenMinaColour.jpg|Mina Part II outfit Minaboruto.jpg|Mina Boruto outfit In Part II she wears a loose teal-blue zip up jacket and black shorts along with a black belt, black fingerless gloves and standard shinobi sandals at ankle height. She now has a piece of hair tied with cloth on her right side, framing her face, similar to Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Mina switches to the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail for the first time in the series. During the war, Mina awakens the Tenseigan, giving her vibrant blue eyes with blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. When she first appears in Boruto, Mina wears a sleeveless black turtleneck and tight black trouser with an off the shoulder long white kariginu hunting robe over the top, tied at the waist by a sash. She wears leg bracers of light grey cloth and black sandals. Her features have become much more delicate and feminine and her hair has also grown much longer. When she returns to Konoha she changes her outfit to a white off the shoulder cropped shirt which fastens up the side. Abilities Having lived in Minoru Village since a young age, Mina received no real ninja training. Despite this setback she was able to use her chakra control to climb and even awakened her Byakugan without help — a testament to her lineage and powerful chakra. Upon agreeing to leave Minoru for Konoha, Mina began training at the academy. Some of the teachers expressed their concern as she had a difficult time with her studies but became inspired by Rock Lee's dedication and persevered to work harder, which she achieved and graduated the academy with flying colours. She began showing real promise in the later arcs of Part I, such as in her fight against Nishiki where she showcased her knew knowledge of Water and Earth release ninjutsu and her ability to work well with others. During the time skip Mina was promoted to jonin and trained extensively with Kakashi's. She showed an alarming amount of improvement, receiving a lot of praise from her peers. She also exhibited abilities typical of the Otsutsuki such as advanced chakra manipulation and absorption. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hamura Otsutsuki gave Mina a large amount of his chakra, allowing her to awaken the Tenseigan and assist in the fight against Kaguya. Byakugan As an Ōtsutsuki, Mina possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself. Tenseigan ... Taijutsu ... Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Due to her father distancing himself from his clansmen and renouncing himself as a member of the Moon Ōtsutsuki, Mina did not have her byakugan forcibly removed to be added to Hamura's Tenseigan, as is custom in the clan. * It is never confirmed if Kagiri is deceased. * Mina is only ever referred to as Mina (ミナ) while on Earth. Her parents and other Ōtsutsuki are shown as referring to her as Yumina (友美奈 , ユミナ) '' * ''Yumina (友美奈) ''meaning: "友" friend, "美" beauty and "奈" the name of 'the fruit trees. 'This' '''is in reference to the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and the Ōtsutsuki's affinity with divine fruit. Reference Category:Draft Category:Original Character Category:OC Art